cawfandomcom-20200216-history
Scott Deacon
Scott Deacon (Danny Myers) is an American professional wrestler who is currently working for Ace Championship Wrestling (ACW). He is a former two time ACW World Tag Team Champion Early Career Before joining ACW, Deacon went into bodybuilding. He was at a P.W.U. (Pro Wrestling Universal) event when Shane O'Reary challenged the fans to a match. Myers was standing in the crowd when he jumped the guardrail and stood face to face with Shane O'Reary. O'Reary asked of his name. Myers responded by saying "Deacon, but I don't need a name to beat you down." Then O'Reary slapped Myers in the face before Myers kicked him and hit him with a Spinebuster. The match began immediatly, but O'Reary won after hitting Myers with a chair. That one night convinced Deacon to join wrestling full-time. Ace Championship Wrestling (2004-Present) Deacon made his debut the night after Wrestlemania 2004 attacking Travis Killings, thus immediatly portrayed himself as a heel. This led to a match between the two at Backlash, but Deacon was disqualified. Then, Deacon helped The One retain the ACW World Heavyweight Championship by distracting the referee when The One gave Travis Killings a low blow. At Vengeance 2004, Deacon defeated Yera Gray after giving him a Deaconbomb. In the main event, Deacon helped The One retain the ACW World Heavyweight Championship against Travis Killings, Haze, and The Max Impact after hitting all three opponents with a steel chair which busted Travis Killings open and hit Haze with a Deaconbomb. The One pinned Haze to win. The next night, The One told the fans that Deacon is his bodyguard and that they formed The Main Event Coalition. He helped The One retain the ACW World Heavyweight Championship again at Summerslam 2004 when Deacon showed up. Krymynal started fighting Deacon while he was at the ring apron. Then, once Krymynal turned around, The One hit Krymynal with the Equalizer. Since Deacon never hit Krymynal back, no one was disqualified. On an edition of Rush, Franchise said that the next time The One defended the championship, Deacon would be locked in a cage at ringside so he wouldn't interfere. At Unforgiven 2004, Deacon defeated Brenton Waity after catching him in mid-air for a Spinebuster. Singles Competition, Tag Team Competition, ACW Tag Titles (2005-present) After The One was drafted to Smash, The Main Event Coalition disbanded. This caused Deacon to go into singles competition on Rush. Then Chris Ravens made his return attacking Deacon due to the fact that Deacon was his rival's former associate. This led to a match at Summerslam 2005, but the ACW Palace Champion, Johnny Jeter wanted in on the match on the condition that he put the ACW Palace Championship on the line. Chris Ravens won the match after Deacon clotheslined Jeter out of the ring and Raven hit Deacon with the Raven Kick. Deacon began feuding with Chris Ravens over the next few months for the ACW Palace Championship, but Deacon lost every time by disqualification or count out. He finally lost a bloody steel cage grudge match against Chris Ravens at Survivor Series 2005. At Armaggedon 2005, Deacon won a six man battle royal to get a shot at the ACW World Tag Team Titles with a partner of his choosing. He eventually chose Tilly to team with him at Royal Rumble 2006. They eventually won the tag team championships from Shadows of the Light after Deacon hit Deathstar with the Deaconbomb. Deacon then entered #23 in the Rush Royal Rumble eliminating 5 men before being eliminated by KOK. The next night, Tilly and Deacon retained the championships against KOK in a Ladder Match. Then, at No Way Out 2006, Deacon and Tilly retained the championships again in a Steel Cage Tag Team Invitational for the ACW World Tag Team Championships after Deacon hit Vincent of Team Dream with a Deaconbomb. Then, at WrestleMania 2006, they won a 4 way tag team match after Tilly hit all of the participants with a lead pipe. Deacon turned face after the match. At Vengeance 2006, Tilly and Deacon lost the tag team titles back to Shadows of the Light after Matt hit Deacon with a Superkick as Deacon was setting up for a powerbomb. The next night, Deacon and Tilly got a rematch for the titles on Rush, but before the match, Deathstar and Matt attacked Deacon. Shadows in the Light retained in a House of Weapons match after putting Tilly through a glass table. After the match, Deacon ran out and attacked Shadows in the Light, but Matt hit Deacon with 4 consecutive superkicks which busted Deacon open. Deacon won a handicap match against Shadows in the Light at Summerslam 2006 after Matt accidentally superkicked Deathstar. Deacon went back to singles competition continuing his face run. He went on an undefeated streak which stopped at Backlash 2007 after Tilly interfered in a match that included Savior and hit Deacon with a corner crossbody officially ending their tag team. Deacon swore revenge and started a feud with Tilly. He lost to Tilly at Judgement Day 2007 after Tilly hit Deacon in the face with brass knuckles. Deacon lost to Tilly again by disqualification at Vengeance 2007 after Deacon went ballistic and threw Tilly through two tables. Then, at The Great American Bash 2007, Deacon won a House of Weapons match after hitting Tilly with the Deaconbomb through a barbwire board and a table. Then, at Summerslam 2007, Tilly defeated Deacon again in a Steel Cage Match after Tilly fell through the ring and escaped the cage under the ring. However, at Unforgiven 2007, Deacon won a Parking Lot Brawl after Deaconbombing Tilly through the limo and pinned him. Deacon was put on the in-active roster due to torn quadriceps and missed almost a year of action before returnig on an editon of Rush to help The One attack Jet. This turned Deacon heel and reformed The Main Event Coalition. He helped The One regain the ACW World Heavyweight Championship against Jet after Deaconbombing Jet while the referee was knocked out. He again cost Jet the world title at No Mercy 2008 by hitting Jet with the championship. Then, at Cyber Sunday 2008, Deacon lost to Jet in a TLC Match. He lost again at Survivor Series 2008 as a member of The One's team. At Armageddon 2008, Deacon attempted to help The One retain the world title against Jet, but Jet managed to regain the ACW World Title. Deacon turned face once more by turning on and attacking The One. He then changed his name to Scott Deacon, but the name Scott is used spariodically as he is still called Deacon. Deacon's Wrestling Facts Finshing/Signature Moves *''Deaconbomb'' *Deaconizer (Running Powerslam) *Spinebuster *Spear *Running clothesline *Two-handed chokeslam Deacon's Entrance Themes *"Line in the Sand" by Motorhead (used 2004-present)